


RTE Testing

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasting into the RTE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RTE Word 2004 for Mac (Safari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasting into RTE 3.x from Word 2004 with Safari 5.0.6 on OS X 10.5.8.

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. **This is bold text from Word 2004 for Mac.** Quisque neque est, semper ac mattis vitae, dictum quis magna. Pellentesque facilisis elit nec odio ullamcorper feugiat. Maecenas sagittis eros justo, eget molestie nunc molestie in. **This is more bold text from Word 2004 for Mac.** _And this is some italic text from Word 2004 for Mac._

Donec ac nulla orci. This is underlined from Word 2004 for Mac. Nam congue ac sapien in aliquam. This is underlined in Word 2004 for Mac. Etiam sodales elit augue, eget pulvinar eros consectetur et. Praesent placerat a libero at luctus. Integer porttitor, libero vitae sodales venenatis, diam enim ullamcorper quam, pulvinar scelerisque risus nisi non nibh.

[A link.](http://ao3.org)

# h1: Striking Text

 ~~This is strike-through text in Word 2004 for Mac.~~ Vestibulum gravida bibendum lacus, et rhoncus metus imperdiet non. ~~This is more strikethrough text in Word 2004 for Mac.~~ Nulla facilisi. ~~And this more strikethrough in Word 2004 for Mac.~~

## h2: An Unordered List

Duis eleifend, libero ut fermentum tristique, augue dolor tempus lorem, sed placerat eros ipsum eget libero.

  * Proin consequat
  * nulla eu molestie interdum,
  * lorem libero aliquam massa,
  * sed blandit tortor tellus id nunc.



Morbi mauris sapien, venenatis a turpis in, sollicitudin aliquam dolor. Donec sit amet tincidunt tortor, eleifend sollicitudin nibh.

### h3: An Ordered List

1\. Ut fringilla eget urna id aliquam.

2\. In vel gravida mauris.

3\. Aenean dolor massa, pretium ut lacinia venenatis, rutrum sed leo. Vestibulum quis lectus nibh. Ut fringilla tortor ac magna pretium, vitae laoreet nulla ultrices.

Suspendisse pharetra interdum elit, in faucibus lorem.

Cras luctus dui eu aliquet porttitor.

#### h4: A Blockquote

Donec mollis molestie magna, eget tempus felis rutrum sed.

Suspendisse quis est at lacus sodales eleifend sagittis in dolor. Ut ultricies, sapien et accumsan pretium, dolor eros posuere libero, feugiat pellentesque erat turpis eu mauris. Nulla augue lectus, tristique et risus a, malesuada sodales erat. Donec elit mi, hendrerit sed commodo sodales, vehicula mollis tortor.

Nunc quis mattis risus. Mauris molestie hendrerit urna quis malesuada. Nam suscipit bibendum velit, quis aliquet diam vestibulum a.

##### h5: Alignment

 **This is centered text.** Cras fringilla eget turpis id accumsan. Quisque leo neque, eleifend vel enim id, ultrices tristique nunc. Integer malesuada lacinia justo vel elementum. Phasellus iaculis leo non neque malesuada sagittis. Vestibulum quis tortor ac dolor tempus euismod vel non risus. Etiam lobortis purus non velit blandit aliquam. Nunc nec dolor sit amet lacus mollis aliquet tincidunt nec justo. Nam eu lobortis metus, nec posuere dui.

**This is more centered text.**

**This is left-aligned text.** Nam facilisis mi risus, sed tincidunt turpis mollis et. Maecenas ac est pellentesque, dignissim nisl quis, egestas sapien. In ac nibh consequat lacus lacinia blandit. Mauris ullamcorper luctus libero, eget eleifend lectus ultrices a. Cras quis purus ut orci mollis laoreet sit amet consequat eros. Integer dolor est, fringilla eget fringilla ac, hendrerit sed leo. Aliquam sit amet tincidunt nunc. Nam tincidunt lectus a lacus auctor malesuada. Cras dictum commodo sapien vel aliquam. Sed nec tellus a risus suscipit porttitor. Maecenas et blandit ipsum, eu fringilla lectus. Mauris at sem tincidunt, placerat quam non, fringilla ipsum. Nunc tempor blandit purus, eu scelerisque libero euismod ut. Nam tincidunt felis id fringilla auctor.

 **This is right-aligned text.** Duis sodales risus non augue mattis, quis facilisis dolor aliquet. Sed tempus suscipit lectus ornare rhoncus. Aenean vel arcu vitae elit pellentesque egestas. Ut sed tincidunt lorem. Nam nec libero commodo, ultricies arcu ac, ornare nunc. Praesent purus erat, ornare et nunc at, adipiscing dignissim orci. Sed tempus volutpat magna sed bibendum. Aenean sagittis egestas urna facilisis suscipit. Morbi consequat sollicitudin tristique.

 **This is justified text.** Aenean tempor ornare cursus. Praesent ac semper quam. Aenean pretium sem ut porta suscipit. Donec id consequat diam. Suspendisse potenti. Curabitur ut placerat sapien, non cursus lacus. Donec sed leo venenatis, aliquam massa ut, consequat arcu. Donec rhoncus nisi at tortor vehicula, eget pharetra nisl ornare.

###### h6: A Table

Head Data 1

| 

Head Heading 1

| 

Head Heading 2

| 

Head Heading 3  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Body Heading 1 Row 1

| 

Body Data 1 Row 1

| 

Body Data 2 Row 1

| 

Body Data 3 Row 1  
  
Body Heading 1 Row 2

| 

Body Data 1 Row 2

| 

Body Data 2 Row 2

| 

Body Data 3 Row 2  
  
Foot Heading 1

| 

Foot Data 1

| 

Foot Data 2

| 

Foot Data 3  
  
 

Duis in sapien diam. Sed vitae arcu nec tellus vestibulum commodo. Vestibulum id tellus mattis, tincidunt sapien sit amet, vulputate leo. Sed ac ante tellus. Aliquam tempor metus a venenatis cursus. Phasellus porttitor condimentum dui eget bibendum. In nec mauris ac tellus vulputate luctus. Nulla imperdiet dolor ac augue egestas, sit amet volutpat erat consectetur. Vivamus tellus metus, tincidunt nec fringilla id, ultrices a lacus. Aenean tempus turpis vel sollicitudin placerat.


	2. RTE LibreOffice (Safari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasting into the RTE 3.x from LibreOffice on OS X 10.9.1 in Safari 7.0.1

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. **This is bold text from LibreOffice Writer**. Quisque neque est, semper ac mattis vitae, dictum quis magna. Pellentesque facilisis elit nec odio ullamcorper feugiat. Maecenas sagittis eros justo, eget molestie nunc molestie in. **This is more bold text from LibreOffice Writer.** _And this is some italic text from LibreOffice Writer._

Donec ac nulla orci. This is underlined from LibreOffice. Nam congue ac sapien in aliquam. This is underlined in LibreOffice. Etiam sodales elit augue, eget pulvinar eros consectetur et. Praesent placerat a libero at luctus. Integer porttitor, libero vitae sodales venenatis, diam enim ullamcorper quam, pulvinar scelerisque risus nisi non nibh.

[A link.](../../../../)

# h1: Striking Text

 ~~This is strike-through text in LibreOffice Writer.~~ Vestibulum gravida bibendum lacus, et rhoncus metus imperdiet non. ~~This is more strikethrough text in LibreOffice.~~ Nulla facilisi. ~~And this more strikethrough in LibreOffice.~~

## h2: An Unordered List

Duis eleifend, libero ut fermentum tristique, augue dolor tempus lorem, sed placerat eros ipsum eget libero.

  * Proin consequat

  * nulla eu molestie interdum,

  * lorem libero aliquam massa,

  * sed blandit tortor tellus id nunc.




Morbi mauris sapien, venenatis a turpis in, sollicitudin aliquam dolor. Donec sit amet tincidunt tortor, eleifend sollicitudin nibh.

### h3: An Ordered List

Ut fringilla eget urna id aliquam.

  1. In vel gravida mauris.

  2. Aenean dolor massa, pretium ut lacinia venenatis, rutrum sed leo. Vestibulum quis lectus nibh. Ut fringilla tortor ac magna pretium, vitae laoreet nulla ultrices.




Suspendisse pharetra interdum elit, in faucibus lorem.

Cras luctus dui eu aliquet porttitor.

#### h4: A Blockquote

Donec mollis molestie magna, eget tempus felis rutrum sed.

> Suspendisse quis est at lacus sodales eleifend sagittis in dolor. Ut ultricies, sapien et accumsan pretium, dolor eros posuere libero, feugiat pellentesque erat turpis eu mauris. Nulla augue lectus, tristique et risus a, malesuada sodales erat. Donec elit mi, hendrerit sed commodo sodales, vehicula mollis tortor.

Nunc quis mattis risus. Mauris molestie hendrerit urna quis malesuada. Nam suscipit bibendum velit, quis aliquet diam vestibulum a.

 

##### h5: Alignment

 **This is centered text.** Cras fringilla eget turpis id accumsan. Quisque leo neque, eleifend vel enim id, ultrices tristique nunc. Integer malesuada lacinia justo vel elementum. Phasellus iaculis leo non neque malesuada sagittis. Vestibulum quis tortor ac dolor tempus euismod vel non risus. Etiam lobortis purus non velit blandit aliquam. Nunc nec dolor sit amet lacus mollis aliquet tincidunt nec justo. Nam eu lobortis metus, nec posuere dui.

**This is more centered text.**

**This is left-aligned text.** Nam facilisis mi risus, sed tincidunt turpis mollis et. Maecenas ac est pellentesque, dignissim nisl quis, egestas sapien. In ac nibh consequat lacus lacinia blandit. Mauris ullamcorper luctus libero, eget eleifend lectus ultrices a. Cras quis purus ut orci mollis laoreet sit amet consequat eros. Integer dolor est, fringilla eget fringilla ac, hendrerit sed leo. Aliquam sit amet tincidunt nunc. Nam tincidunt lectus a lacus auctor malesuada. Cras dictum commodo sapien vel aliquam. Sed nec tellus a risus suscipit porttitor. Maecenas et blandit ipsum, eu fringilla lectus. Mauris at sem tincidunt, placerat quam non, fringilla ipsum. Nunc tempor blandit purus, eu scelerisque libero euismod ut. Nam tincidunt felis id fringilla auctor.

 **This is right-aligned text.** Duis sodales risus non augue mattis, quis facilisis dolor aliquet. Sed tempus suscipit lectus ornare rhoncus. Aenean vel arcu vitae elit pellentesque egestas. Ut sed tincidunt lorem. Nam nec libero commodo, ultricies arcu ac, ornare nunc. Praesent purus erat, ornare et nunc at, adipiscing dignissim orci. Sed tempus volutpat magna sed bibendum. Aenean sagittis egestas urna facilisis suscipit. Morbi consequat sollicitudin tristique.

 **This is justified text.** Aenean tempor ornare cursus. Praesent ac semper quam. Aenean pretium sem ut porta suscipit. Donec id consequat diam. Suspendisse potenti. Curabitur ut placerat sapien, non cursus lacus. Donec sed leo venenatis, aliquam massa ut, consequat arcu. Donec rhoncus nisi at tortor vehicula, eget pharetra nisl ornare.

###### h6: A Table

 

Heading Data

| 

Heading Heading 1

| 

Heading Heading 2

| 

Heading Heading 3  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Body Row 1 Heading

| 

Body Row 1 Data 1

| 

Body Row 1 Data 2

| 

Body Row 1 Data 3  
  
Body Row 2 Heading

| 

Body Row 2 Data 1

| 

Body Row 2 Data 2

| 

Body Row 2 Data 3  
  
Body Row 3 Heading

| 

Body Row 3 Data 1

| 

Body Row 3 Data 2

| 

Body Row 3 Data 3  
  
Footer Heading

| 

Footer Data 1

| 

Footer Data 2

| 

Footer Data 3  
  
 

Duis in sapien diam. Sed vitae arcu nec tellus vestibulum commodo. Vestibulum id tellus mattis, tincidunt sapien sit amet, vulputate leo. Sed ac ante tellus. Aliquam tempor metus a venenatis cursus. Phasellus porttitor condimentum dui eget bibendum. In nec mauris ac tellus vulputate luctus. Nulla imperdiet dolor ac augue egestas, sit amet volutpat erat consectetur. Vivamus tellus metus, tincidunt nec fringilla id, ultrices a lacus. Aenean tempus turpis vel sollicitudin placerat.


	3. RTE Word 2004 for Mac (Firefox)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasting into RTE 3.x from Word 2004 with Firefox 14 on OS X 10.5.8.

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. **This is bold text from Word 2004 for Mac.** Quisque neque est, semper ac mattis vitae, dictum quis magna. Pellentesque facilisis elit nec odio ullamcorper feugiat. Maecenas sagittis eros justo, eget molestie nunc molestie in. **This is more bold text from Word 2004 for Mac.** _And this is some italic text from Word 2004 for Mac._

Donec ac nulla orci. This is underlined from Word 2004 for Mac. Nam congue ac sapien in aliquam. This is underlined in Word 2004 for Mac. Etiam sodales elit augue, eget pulvinar eros consectetur et. Praesent placerat a libero at luctus. Integer porttitor, libero vitae sodales venenatis, diam enim ullamcorper quam, pulvinar scelerisque risus nisi non nibh.

[A link.](http://ao3.org)

# h1: Striking Text

 ~~This is strike-through text in Word 2004 for Mac.~~ Vestibulum gravida bibendum lacus, et rhoncus metus imperdiet non. ~~This is more strikethrough text in Word 2004 for Mac.~~ Nulla facilisi. ~~And this more strikethrough in Word 2004 for Mac.~~

## h2: An Unordered List

Duis eleifend, libero ut fermentum tristique, augue dolor tempus lorem, sed placerat eros ipsum eget libero.

  * Proin consequat
  * nulla eu molestie interdum,
  * lorem libero aliquam massa,
  * sed blandit tortor tellus id nunc.



Morbi mauris sapien, venenatis a turpis in, sollicitudin aliquam dolor. Donec sit amet tincidunt tortor, eleifend sollicitudin nibh.

### h3: An Ordered List

1\. Ut fringilla eget urna id aliquam.

2\. In vel gravida mauris.

3\. Aenean dolor massa, pretium ut lacinia venenatis, rutrum sed leo. Vestibulum quis lectus nibh. Ut fringilla tortor ac magna pretium, vitae laoreet nulla ultrices.

Suspendisse pharetra interdum elit, in faucibus lorem.

Cras luctus dui eu aliquet porttitor.

#### h4: A Blockquote

Donec mollis molestie magna, eget tempus felis rutrum sed.

Suspendisse quis est at lacus sodales eleifend sagittis in dolor. Ut ultricies, sapien et accumsan pretium, dolor eros posuere libero, feugiat pellentesque erat turpis eu mauris. Nulla augue lectus, tristique et risus a, malesuada sodales erat. Donec elit mi, hendrerit sed commodo sodales, vehicula mollis tortor.

Nunc quis mattis risus. Mauris molestie hendrerit urna quis malesuada. Nam suscipit bibendum velit, quis aliquet diam vestibulum a.

##### h5: Alignment

 **This is centered text.** Cras fringilla eget turpis id accumsan. Quisque leo neque, eleifend vel enim id, ultrices tristique nunc. Integer malesuada lacinia justo vel elementum. Phasellus iaculis leo non neque malesuada sagittis. Vestibulum quis tortor ac dolor tempus euismod vel non risus. Etiam lobortis purus non velit blandit aliquam. Nunc nec dolor sit amet lacus mollis aliquet tincidunt nec justo. Nam eu lobortis metus, nec posuere dui.

**This is more centered text.**

**This is left-aligned text.** Nam facilisis mi risus, sed tincidunt turpis mollis et. Maecenas ac est pellentesque, dignissim nisl quis, egestas sapien. In ac nibh consequat lacus lacinia blandit. Mauris ullamcorper luctus libero, eget eleifend lectus ultrices a. Cras quis purus ut orci mollis laoreet sit amet consequat eros. Integer dolor est, fringilla eget fringilla ac, hendrerit sed leo. Aliquam sit amet tincidunt nunc. Nam tincidunt lectus a lacus auctor malesuada. Cras dictum commodo sapien vel aliquam. Sed nec tellus a risus suscipit porttitor. Maecenas et blandit ipsum, eu fringilla lectus. Mauris at sem tincidunt, placerat quam non, fringilla ipsum. Nunc tempor blandit purus, eu scelerisque libero euismod ut. Nam tincidunt felis id fringilla auctor.

 **This is right-aligned text.** Duis sodales risus non augue mattis, quis facilisis dolor aliquet. Sed tempus suscipit lectus ornare rhoncus. Aenean vel arcu vitae elit pellentesque egestas. Ut sed tincidunt lorem. Nam nec libero commodo, ultricies arcu ac, ornare nunc. Praesent purus erat, ornare et nunc at, adipiscing dignissim orci. Sed tempus volutpat magna sed bibendum. Aenean sagittis egestas urna facilisis suscipit. Morbi consequat sollicitudin tristique.

 **This is justified text.** Aenean tempor ornare cursus. Praesent ac semper quam. Aenean pretium sem ut porta suscipit. Donec id consequat diam. Suspendisse potenti. Curabitur ut placerat sapien, non cursus lacus. Donec sed leo venenatis, aliquam massa ut, consequat arcu. Donec rhoncus nisi at tortor vehicula, eget pharetra nisl ornare.

###### h6: A Table

Head Data 1

| 

Head Heading 1

| 

Head Heading 2

| 

Head Heading 3  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Body Heading 1 Row 1

| 

Body Data 1 Row 1

| 

Body Data 2 Row 1

| 

Body Data 3 Row 1  
  
Body Heading 1 Row 2

| 

Body Data 1 Row 2

| 

Body Data 2 Row 2

| 

Body Data 3 Row 2  
  
Foot Heading 1

| 

Foot Data 1

| 

Foot Data 2

| 

Foot Data 3  
  
 

Duis in sapien diam. Sed vitae arcu nec tellus vestibulum commodo. Vestibulum id tellus mattis, tincidunt sapien sit amet, vulputate leo. Sed ac ante tellus. Aliquam tempor metus a venenatis cursus. Phasellus porttitor condimentum dui eget bibendum. In nec mauris ac tellus vulputate luctus. Nulla imperdiet dolor ac augue egestas, sit amet volutpat erat consectetur. Vivamus tellus metus, tincidunt nec fringilla id, ultrices a lacus. Aenean tempus turpis vel sollicitudin placerat.


End file.
